1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a two-axis stage and a camera module having the two-axis stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, PDAs and mobile PCs, not only transmit short-text messages or voice data but also take a photograph and transmit video data. In response to this trend, a camera module is typically installed in today's mobile terminals in order to enable photographing, video data transmission and video chatting.
In step with the trends toward higher-performance camera modules, camera modules are increasingly required to have not only an auto-focusing function to automatically adjust the lens focus but also an optical image stabilizing function to compensate camera-shake caused by unstable hands.
In a camera module equipped with an optical image stabilizer (OIS), however, since the lens and the image sensor often make complex relative movements, there may be degradation of the camera module due to misalignment of the optical axis. Particularly, it is quite difficult to make a perfect alignment of the optical axis and the image sensor during the assembly of the camera module.